Solangelo One-Shots
by WISE GIRL 170
Summary: Oneshots depicting Solangelo. Some funny, some with tons of drama, some with Percy and Jason being bros as usual. I will update every week! Hope you like it! Stay updated! Also posted on AO3 and Wattpad.
1. Soulmate AU

WILL POV

_You._ Will's soulmate words. Those were undeniably the most boring soulmate words he has ever heard. How will he know who it is, he thought staring at his arm as if it killed his cat.

"Don't worry. You'll know when it's time", said Naomi, his mom, washing the dishes left over from his birthday party. He had just turned 15, the age you get your soulmate mark, which he had to admit was rather random, but here he was.

He had always wondered how. The one time he asked his mother, she simply said, "You just do". He decided not to ask further. His mother was divorced, after all.

NICO POV

_Who's your partner, Nico?_ Nico couldn't believe it. He actually had a soulmate, apparently someone who knew his name. Grabbing his aviator jacket off the hook, he covered the dreaded spot on his shoulder. He ran out of the door, thoughts swirling in his mind. As he reached the bus stop, he stopped suddenly. (see what I did there?)

Percy Jackson. His former crush. It was a secret between him and his friend group that he was, indeed gay. And he would like to keep it that way. Besides, Percy **still **had a grudge on him because of the whole "not my type" thing.

He immediately ran towards Nico, all eager. "Hey Nico, did you do the math worksheet?".

"Yes, Jackson. I'm guessing you didn't."

"You guessed right." He grimaced.

"Whatever. Get it from Annabeth." They all shared the same math period. Surprisingly, Percy got into Algebra 2. Then, the bus came. Percy went inside and plopped down on the seat way too close to Annabeth, who was smirking at him. Nico got on, making a decision to sit in the back seat, pushing his backpack into the seat beside him. Soon,(too soon, he thought) they reached Goode High. Sighing, he trudged inside behind Percabeth.

WILL POV

He loved school. School was where you could hang out with people your freaking age the whole day (#onlychild). Oh yeah...and school stuff too, he supposed. Then, the bell rung. He groaned, for classes was the **only **thing he didn't like about school. Shame.

The bell rung again. Even better. He was late. Running towards his class, he desperately hoped that this teacher was nice enough to let him off on his first day of school. Will opened the door, wincing when it creaked. He immediately noticed Nico, the cute boy, sitting in the back, so he sat right next to him. The teacher cleared her throat, introducing herself as Ms. Lu, their math teacher to Will. Then, she pulled out a huge portfolio of homework he missed out on, and handed it to him. Great. Homework. She cleared her throat again.

"Today, we will be doing an enlarging project. No choosing partners. I have a jar here with your names. I will choose. Use your time wisely, for this will be due by the end of the week", she said, taking out a large Mason jar with little strips of paper. She, again, cleared her throat, as if she had a cold.

"Percy"

Percy took the strip, eyes widening when he saw Annabeth's name next to his.

"Cecil"

Cecil smiled, that little trickster, and took the slip. He looked at it, and he shook his head dismally at Will. Dang it. Not Cecil, then. He hoped he would be with somebody good at math, at least.

"Nico"

Will hoped it was Nico.

"Who's your partner, Nico?", he asked playfully. Nico suddenly looked like he forgot how to talk. He choked out something Will couldn't decipher. Then, he steadied himself, and repeated himself.

"You."

Will immediately felt his face get warm, while Nico took off his jacket and showed him the text in his skin, reading Who's your partner, Nico? In return, he showed Nico his answer on his arm, asking, "Do you want to go out with me?".


	2. Not My Type

**A/N: This was something I found on Tumblr, then tweaked to make it a bit Solangelo cause I liked it a lot. Enjoy!**

NOT MY TYPE

Nico looked around nervously. This restaurant seemed way too expensive for a first date. How much did anything cost here? What if he messed up, and Will didn't like him anymore?

"Hey Nico, calm down. You're disappearing."

Oh gods. Nico could've died of embarrassment. Then, the waiter chose to come. He had green eyes and a perfect handlebar moustache. He looked familiar somehow. He spoke in a fake French accent his moustache twitching ever so slightly.

"Would you sirs like anything first?"

Will flashed a smile at the waiter, making a yucky, crawling sensation in his stomach appear. "I would like some water, please. That is all for me. Nico, what do you want?"

"I'll just have the same thing."

The waiter's eyes flashed, and he ripped off his moustache, revealing him to be Percy Jackson.

"Oh really?" he said, back to his normal voice, "but I thought water was not your type."

Nico was devestated. Why Percy, why? He could, in fact, see Annabeth and a few others hiding behind the counter. On impulse, he took out Will's hand and shadow-traveled back to Camp Half-Blood. They landed on a patch of grass besides the lake, fireflies lighting the night up, making it perfect. Will looked at Nico, then fell laughing. Nico snorted, then started laughing too. "Th-the look on your face-it was priceless-" he managed through gasps. After they calmed down, Will looked into Nico's eyes, and brought his lips forward. Next thing Nico knew, he felt swept up in ice-cold torrents of water. He saw a merry face with a grin, and lit-up sea green eyes staring at them throught the tides. "PERSEUS JACKSON, I WILL KILL YOU LIMB FROM LIMB." Percy simply cackled and deposited them on the riverbank, slightly wet. "Oh, and remember, next time, get a room, you two." Nico's cheeks flashed scarlet as he and Will lunged towards Percy, both in agreement for once.


	3. Girl Stuff

NICO POV

He stepped into the shadows, holding Hazel's brown hands, which contrasted greatly with Nico's sun-deprived, paper-white, skin. The next thing Nico saw was the black carpet of the Hades cabin. The next thing he heard was a shriek from Hazel. Swiftly turning his head, he saw Hazel looking at her pants, which were now blood-stained, wide-eyed. He could see no wounds, nor holes in the pants, so what happened? Hazel, then, started to cry.

"It hurts so much down there, Nico. Why?" she wailed, looking in deep pain, her amber eyes wet.

Of course he had no answer to that, so who better to ask than a certified doctor?

WILL POV

Where was his stethoscope? He didn't need it right now, but nobody ever took a doctor seriously until he wore a stethoscope. The door opened. He could hear low cursing, so it must be Nico. Almost scrambling, he rushed out of his "office", a secluded corner of the infirmary. Nico looked different, different from his usual different. He almost looked scared. Taking a deep breath, Nico looked at Will and said: "My sister's bleeding".

"Where?"

Nico blushed and whispered where in Will's ear. He also blushed and rushed with Nico to the Hades Cabin, where Hazel was currently on the bed, sniffling. Will motioned for Nico to come. Will, then, cleared his throat, and started. "So, when the birds and the bees..."

AN HOUR LATER

Both Nico and Hazel were deep red in the face, as well as Will, who hated to tell this lecture. He stood up with Nico, who was shaking a bit. He looked over at Hazel, obviously concerned, and whispered some comforting words in her ear. Then he walked over to Will, and closed the door behind them.

"So, we have a few pads at the infirmary, but you might want to get her a few other things as well to cheer her up. Like chocolate."

"O-okay then. I am so thankful I don't have to go through that, though", he stated, shuddering.

"Yeah. Me too."


	4. Doctor's Note

WILL POV

Will was staring off into the distance, thinking about Nico. His patient was getting better, but slowly. For starters, he sometimes came to the dining pavilion to eat. Sometimes. He was not there today, yet. Hopefully. He was jerked out his reverie though by a loud cry.

"Ouch! Lou Ellen!" cried Cecil, who was now sporting a purple bruise on his arm. "It would have been funny if you allowed me to put syrup on Will's hand!"

"Not on my watch. Besides, he probably would have cursed you to speak in couplets or something", she said turning towards Will, grinning. "Are you thinking of your, ahem, _significant othe_r by chance?"

"You mean my significant annoyance?" Nico said, joining them, allowing a rare grin to spread out onto his face.

Will quickly regained his composure. He then noticed Mr. D, as well as Chiron, walking towards their table. Cecil looked at him questioningly, then turned around and grinned.

"Looks like someone's in trouble", he snarked.

Mr. D narrowed his eyes at them and started strutting faster.

"Nico di Angelo and William Soles, what is the meaning of this? You know the rules."

"Umm..first of all, its Solace, Will Solace, and Nico is allowed to sit here, doctor's orders," Will said, clearly irritated that Mr. D only remembered Nico's name right.

"Why?" said Chiron, clearly amused, by the way his eyes twinkled.

"Well, I have a doctor's note. When I am isolated, skeletons and zombies seem to rise out of the earth. It's the strangest thing!"

"Yah! It's not as if Nico would ever abuse his powers to get whatever he wants!"

"No, not at all!" Nico said, shaking his head vigorously.

At this point, Cecil was dying of laughter, and Lou Ellen was hiding a grin. Chiron simply chuckled and led a reluctant Mr. D back to the head table. Will then turned around to see that Nico was actually smiling and talking with Lou Ellen on what to do when Cecil was asleep. Will grinned and joined into the conversation


	5. Party AU

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"A/N: So, originally, I wrote a whole fic, then my computer "unexpectedly" shut down. Wonderful. So, be happy readers, that I didn't throw my computer at the wall then. Instead, I restarted it! This will be a "My friend dragged me to a party and then abandoned me but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow we started talking about how I didn't want to be here while you start smirking when my friend comes back and introduces you to me as the host of the party and I blush really hard because I've been ranting about how boring it was for 10 minutes" AU. Wow. That was a mouthful. But, lucky readers, I will switch the AU. Usually, Nico is Person A, but I will attempt Will as Person A and Nico as Person B. Enjoy!/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"WILL POV/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Anything else would have been fine. Actually, amazing. Studying for that math test tomorrow which he procrastinated on, reading a new medical textbook he got, anything. But here he was. At a college party. Teenagers laughing and playing games, drunk. And worse, Lou Ellen left him, saying "Go and make some friends, Will. It won't hurt. Be glad I removed your head from those books for a while."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oh, sure he was glad. As if. His thoughts were interrupted by a guy with shaggy black hair about his age./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you bored?" he asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How'd you know?" Will deadpanned, not in the mood to talk to anyone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Looked like it. Why?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, for starters, everybody's freaking span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"drunk. /spanSecond of all, where's the host of this party?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Go on." the black-haired man said, looking interested./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Next, why-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Umm, there's someone behind you. Hey, Lou."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lou Ellen froze, holding a sign that said "KICK ME!". She quickly yeeted it away from her, hitting Connor Stoll in the face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ow!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry, Connor!" she said, not sounding sorry at all. She turned over to Will, grinning. "So, I see you have met the host of the party..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This took Will a while to process, but when he did, his face turned red./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-you the host?" he finished, cursing his mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Guilty as charged." he said, a twinkle in his eyes, his mouth turned up a bit. "How about I show you around? The party is not that bad, I promise you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Umm..yeah, sure," Will murmured, ever the social butterfly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That was when Will first got to appreciate Nico's smile, which seemed to brighten his face considerably./p 


	6. Grandmasters

**A/N: So, I am SO sorry for the random gibberish you guys had to read before. I guess I should have checked before posting to make sure that the Doc Manager did not condense my fanfic into code. Here is the real chapter, and a shoutout to the guest who alerted me about the problem. Now, back to the story.**

NICO POV

Nico concentrated on the material his opponent had. Two pawns, two rooks, a king. Not much compared to his queen, five pawns, a bishop, and his king, but it did not matter anyway. His opponent's king was already dead. Only a fool would hole his king up with pawns on every side. Nico smirked when he saw an opening in his opponent's choking armor. Moving his bishop and capturing a pawn, he put the king under check. And since the king was all "defended" or whatever, his opponent's king could not indeed move anywhere to get away from the bishop. Checkmate, indeed. His opponent frowned, then tipped his king over.

"Good game, Jackson." Percy was the worst of the chess grandmasters, only staying in the league because of his amazing coach, Annabeth, who he was also in cahoots with. Annabeth would probably be a grandmaster, but she preferred challenges, like coaching Percy (a big one at that). Percy's sea-green eyes flashed, and he offered a grin. Those dreaded green eyes were the reason Nico had looked at the board the entire game. The eyes were a weapon. Nico used to be in love with those eyes, but that is a story for later.

Nico swung his black bomber jacket over his shoulder, walking quickly. He had another game scheduled tomorrow, and the opponent was to be finalized soon, from his match results. The Macbook on his desk whirred to life after Nico clicked it fifteen times repeatedly, showing only two names the next day for a match in his inbox:

Nico di Angelo - Italy

Will Solace - United States of America

No, no, no. This could not be happening. Nico's head whirled. It was not that Will was a good player. It was more of the fact that he was unintentionally distracting Nico, causing him to make a few mistakes if Will ever looked at him, due to nervousness. It was, again, the eyes, as well as his smile. Will had won a few games of Nico's, because of this, boosting him up the leaderboard, which was good for him, obviously, but not for the Ghost King. But, Nico was going to lose the match. He knew it.

WILL POV

Will was elated. Today, he, Will Solace, would get to play the famous chess master of grandmasters, Nico di Angelo, only second to Jason Grace. Will won a lot with Nico, for some reason, which he probably deduced to the rosy blush that always dusted Nico's cheeks whenever he looked at him. Lou Ellen, his best friend, an artist, said just before the match," You two lovebirds are so thick. I could cut it with a knife. If you don't ask him out by the end of the match, I will for you. Honestly." Then she walked away, snapping her gum. And here he was, playing Nico, probably losing this time by the look of it.

"Ahem, your move."

Ah, right. His move. Looking at the board, he saw no way to move without a checkmate in the next move. Harsh. Nico smirked at him, his arms crossed, leaning back in his rolling chair. Will sighed, tipping his king over.

"I resign"

"Good choice," Nico said, practically glowing. It was now or never. Will offered his hand out. Nico shook it, surprised when Will leaned in and whispered quietly whether he would like to go out with him, a spur of the moment. Nico, who was stunned, nodded. Will was shocked, too.

"See you then!" Nico replied, smiling and feeling a huge weight lift off his back.

"See you then," Will murmured quietly.

He felt as if he was flying

**Sorry if you didn't get any of the chess lingo? I'm bad at explaining this stuff really...**


	7. The Strawberry Jubilee

**A/N: Okay, if anybody is reading this, I am super duper sorry for the long hiatus. This will be my first Solangelo 2020 oneshot, which is set during the winter! I hope you enjoy this new idea I had.**

Nico was walking around the camp because his "doctor" suggested (read: forced) him to get some fresh air. The weather was not bad that day, even though it was only 3 days before Christmas Day. The sun shone and only a few wispy cotton clouds drifted in the sky to a nice summer breeze. Nico suddenly remembered the orientation film, where it explained about the magical border "keeping bad weather at bay", even during winter.

He walked further, towards the strawberry fields, where the strawberries were looking very big and ripe. Nico walked closer, noticing that each strawberry was about ten times bigger than their average size. He ran towards the Demeter cabin, deciding to tell Katie because he was pretty sure this was another prank by the Stolls.

"Katie, Katie! You there?" he asked, banging on the door. A very disgruntled Katie opened it, her hair a bird's nest. She gave him a glare through her curly brown hair. "What?"

"Your strawberries...they mutated…help" he gasped, out of breath. Will was right about him needing to rest, sometimes. Katie looked at the strawberry fields, then Nico, and laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's right! You've never stayed over for a Camp-Half Blood winter! Well, come in. I'll just get ready, then explain it to you"

So that's how Nico found himself in the Demeter cabin when he would rather be anywhere else. He fidgeted and tried to stay invisible, to not attract any attention.

Katie FINALLY came out, after a thousand years and gave him a pale blue pamphlet. He looked at it, then looked at Katie. "I'm pretty sure that this is not considered explaining it to me"

Katie sighed and pushed him out. "Just go. Oh, and see you later!"

Nico sat in front of the Hades Cabin and looked at the slip of the pamphlet, which said:

Welcome to the 25th Strawberry Jubilee!

This Jubilee is celebrated on December the 22nd, to celebrate 25 years of being in the strawberry picking business. If you are a new hero here, then here is how the jubilee runs:

You may have noticed some pretty big and ripe strawberries today. Those are going to be your ammunition.

When the gong rings, gather as much ammo as possible.

Try to hit as many people as possible!

Try not to get hit yourself!

And most importantly, have fun!

After dinner, meet up in the forest, and dress to have fun!

Nico cringed at the corniness and threw the paper away. A satyr picked it up and ate it, walking back to the forest. Nico, then, walked toward the infirmary, immediately noticing Will patching up another one of Clarisse's training injuries. He sat, patiently waiting for Will to finish. Clarisse smirked at the both of them, then left, swinging Lamer over her shoulder. Will turned toward Nico, a smile that wasn't there before now evident on his face.

"If it isn't Neeks, my favorite patient! What is it, Death Boy?"

Nico blushed, momentarily forgetting what he was going to say, then remembering. "Say, Solace...Are you going to the Strawberry Jubilee?"

"Of course, little one!" Will said, appalled, "Everybody goes to the jubilee. Even Percy and Annabeth visited today to take part!"

Nico winced. Fighting against Percy was messy enough. Fighting with Percabeth was even messier. "So, then, if you are going, what do you think of, well, making a team?"

Will nodded eagerly, then composed himself. "That would be great! Cecil and Lou Ellen offered to let me on their team, but I'll probably be the third wheel anyways. But that's so great that you're going, too! We're going to win! I can feel it. And-"

Nico, who didn't listen to Will past the "third wheel" part, found it adorable when he rambled. But he still gave Will the "Whoa, Nelly" gesture, and Will seemed to get the point, blushing a bit.

Kayla came in a few minutes later and kicked Nico out of the infirmary ("the problem's not you, it's him!"). So, he lounged in the cabin for the rest of the day on his coffin bed, continuing on the redesign of his stupid cabin until dinner.

-line breaaak!-

During dinner, he sat with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Will, Leo, and Calypso, at the Poseidon table. He was kind of surprised Will was there, but then he explained that Jason wanted a little "talk" with him. Nico was sure he knew the topic of the talk but decided to confront Jaso, but later. Will and Nico had some planning to do.

"So, Will, what about we split up, ok? One of us could gather as much ammo as possible and the other could guard the person" Nico said, slurping up some spaghetti.

Will chuckled, saying," What about you guard me since I'm trash at fighting."Sure!", Nico replied, blushing, and bantering with Percy and the rest of the group to avoid the teasing from them about him and Will on the same team.

After everybody finished, Chiron stood up from his wheelchair, hairy hindquarters showing. He cleared his throat, explaining the rules of the Strawberry Jubilee to the newbies, which was basically whatever Nico read in the pamphlet. He sent them off to their cabins, where Nico picked out a black shirt to "have fun!" in. Nico then went over to the strawberry fields, meeting up with Will halfway, who was suited up in a navy blue T-shirt, which Nico suspected was the darkest he owned. Will looked nice in the blue shirt, Nico thought absentmindedly while Chiron revised the rules, It brought out his eyes.

Nico was brought back to harsh reality when Chiron rang the gong. He circled around Will carefully with his sword, daring anyone to hit him. Will hurriedly plucked the gigantic strawberries and stuffed them in his medical satchel. When it was completely filled, they bolted, Nico holding Will's hand. A strawberry made a squishing sound beneath Nico's foot, and he slipped. Will, who Nico was holding on to, fell down with him, and they rolled down the hill until they landed in a -ah- rather _intimate _position. That's when Percabeth found them and high-fived. Nico groaned.

"I'm guessing Annabeth put that strawberry there, didn't she?"

"I sure did. And looks like it worked!" Annabeth said, satisfied, a smug grin on her face.

"No duh, Wise Girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Well, I would be surprised if it _didn't_ work. You are, after all, the smartest person I know" Percy backtracked quickly.

At this statement, Annabeth started kissing Percy. While they were busy, Nico and Will shadow traveled away. When they got to the edge of the forest, Will glared at Nico.

"I told you, no more underworldy powers! Why won't you mM mMm" Nico clamped a hand over Will's mouth. He heard footsteps.

When he peeked from the tree they were currently behind, a strawberry got thrown at him. Nico ducked and threw one back from the satchel. He heard a loud "Ow!" coming from what sounded like Jason. Will threw a few more, hitting Piper too. Then, they made their getaway.

They could hear some quiet bickering from some bushes nearby, so they threw tomatoes at whoever was behind there, revealing the Stolls. Nico threw two more tomatoes for the pranks they played on his cabin and on his hair.

After fifteen tomatoes thrown at random people, the gong rang again, signaling everybody to come back to the strawberry fields. Nico grabbed Will's hand and shadow traveled them back there, despite his protests.

Chiron gave the winners, who were Katie and Miranda, no cabin inspections for 6 months and a break from camp activities for a week. Soon after, everybody started to file back into their cabins. There was strawberry goop splattered on the cabins, the ground, and on people.

"How on Hades is this mess going to get cleaned up?" Nico asked, wondering if the smell went away too.

Will laughed, "Oh, the cleaning harpies eat it all."

That was new. "Harpies eat strawberries?"

"Well, harpies kind of eat everything", Annabeth said, joining them along with Percy.

"Except for Ella", Percy replied, "Remember, Wise Girl?"

"Of course I do, Seaweed Brain. Do you think I'd forget?"

The two started playfully bickering, so Will walked Nico back to his cabin, squeezing his hand before he let go.

"Bye Neeks! Don't stay up all night again." Will said, walking away.

Nico fell on his bed, with a big smile on his face that hurt his cheeks. That smile still stayed there, even when he fell asleep later on, still smelling like strawberries.


	8. Tratie AU

**A/N: So this is an AU, a tratie AU to be exact, where Will is the Hermes kid, and Nico's the Demeter kid. And no, I am not crazy, nor did I just smell a sharpie right now. I am perfectly ok, thank you.**

"WILLIAM FUCKING SOLACE! Come here right now instead of being a fucking coward!" Nico screamed. Will immediately felt his danger senses running, but he decided to face the music for the good of the camp. Also, he didn't want Nico to think he was actually a _coward. _

He sauntered out from his hiding place, trying to look at the now-Easterfied Demeter cabin roof with faux surprise. In reality, Will was admiring his handiwork. The previously pristine shiny grassy roof was now scattered with chocolate bunnies, which were melting in the summer heat, turning the grass brown, and was scattered with shiny colorful easter eggs "hidden" in the brown grass. Will met Nico's infuriated eyes and slowly clapped. "I like what you did with the cabin, Sunshine. Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Nico growled and pounced on Will. "I know you did it, Solace." he whispered, "Why do you torture me like this? Are the rumors true?"

Will was confused. "What rumors?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Suddenly, Nico did not seem angry anymore, just lost. "The rumors that, that you prank me because you like me?" he finished, saying it more questioningly, not like he was teasing him, more like he genuinely wanted to know.

Will, for the matter, did not even know there were rumors about that. He wasn't even sure how anybody knew his feelings for Nico, as the only person he told was Cecil Markowitz, his half-brother, and best friend. Will distractedly pulled Nico off him and marched to the Hermes cabin.

Slamming the door open, Will searched for Cecil over the many people staring at him. "CECIL!" he yelled, a bit impatient. An annoyed Cecil came through the crowd, rubbing his ear discreetly while standing in front of Will. "What?" he shot back nonchalantly.

Will looked at their eavesdropping audience, then back outside. "Let's go take a walk, shall we?" he said, disguising his anger. As soon as they exited the cabin, however, he became angry again and asked Cecil, "How many people did you exactly tell my secret to?"

Cecil sighed and rubbed his hair. "Just Lou Ellen. She already figured it out. She might have told someone else who told someone else who told-" "Ok, I got it", Will groaned, "I'll just have to get it over with, then." he added, walking straight into someone around the corner.

"Get over with what?" Nico said, arms crossed. He had obviously been spying. Will felt like now was really not the right time to tell him, but when would it ever be? He had to get this over with.

"Hey Neeks, come with me", Will said unenthusiastically, dragging Nico near the bathrooms. Cecil finally understood what was going on, walking away to leave them some privacy. "So, Sunshine. Guess what? The rumors just may be true, I guess…",Will said, perfectly disguising his anxiety like the Hermes kid he was.

"What?", asked Nico. Then," OH", he realized. He looked at the ground, then back at Will, clear determination appearing in his wide dark eyes that Will absentmindedly thought was pretty breathtaking. "Well, I-I guess I like you too, Will. Just so you know."

Will felt like he swallowed nectar, a warm feeling in his stomach spreading to the rest of his body. He smiled and took Nico's hand hesitantly. Nico squeezed it and smiled back, which brightened his rather pale face. At that moment, Lou Ellen chose to come out of the girl's bathroom then and look at their hand-holding. She grinned at Will. "I guess telling Nico your secret was really worth it, huh?"

"Wait, you-you told him?!" Will stuttered again. Man, he needed his tongue checked. Hermes kids' never stuttered. Lou Ellen grinned wider at that and winked at Nico, who smirked back. "Yup, she told me, saying something about you being too daft to realize anything?"

Will took a deep breath. "Lou?" "Yes, William dearest?" she answered sweetly.

"You better watch your back tomorrow."


	9. The Prince and the Warlock

**A/N: This AU I found on Pinterest in the "story prompts" category. It's basically a story of a warlock cursing a prince… actually, I'll let you figure it out this time.**

NICO POV

Nico di Angelo seethed with rage at the sight in his cauldron. The prince, William Solace, was getting married to a pretty princess from another kingdom. It sickened Nico, the sight of perfect Prince William, marrying a perfect princess, and going to live a perfect life for eternity.

The warlock slammed the lid on his cauldron and stormed over to his giant spellbook on the wooden table in the middle of his cave. He flipped through the old, yellowed pages, until he found what he was looking for: _The Girl Magnet Spell for Young Bachelors_. Nico scanned the page until he found the hate spell variant. Apparently, all he needed to add was ogre spit, which he had. Today was going to be great, he thought, as he put in a liter of ogre spit into the cauldron.

WILL POV

Will wondered whether his soon-to-be wife noticed his nervousness. He hoped not. Will was not nervous because he was worried about his wedding. He didn't even love his fiancee, or any girls for that matter.

When his bride, Princess Drew, reached the altar, something green flashed in her deep brown eyes. She gave him a look of pure loathing.

"I do NOT want to be married to you of all princes. I'm leaving." she spat, sashaying away in her long wedding gown.

Will was stunned, then secretly elated. He never liked Drew and couldn't imagine anyone who would. The prince was rather curious as to the princess's sudden mood change, as she seemed pretty into him over the past few months, which made him more sick of her than he was when they first met.

After all the guests "comforted" Will for Drew's sudden ditch at the altar, his father and he consulted the royal astrologer, who told them that Nico di Angelo was messing with Will again, putting a hate spell that was warding off the female race. King Apollo was furious and sent a "formal" letter to said warlock, which made the prince feel very sympathetic for him.

That night, Will changed and dove into his royally soft bed, wondering how his life would go now, and whether he should come out to his parents tomorrow.

"Ahem" said a soft voice. Will almost jumped out of his bed when Nico di Angelo stepped out of the shadows, an evil grin on his face. He would never admit it to the warlock, but he was the reason Will found out about his sexual identity.

"What?" snapped Will. He really was not in the mood to talk.

"How did you like your little, erm, surprise?" Nico asked cockily, fingering his staff. Will couldn't wait to wipe that grin off his face.

"In fact it was great, thank you very much. But I'm gay, you idiot", Will shot back, relishing the shocked look on Nico's face as he staggered back. The warlock regained his composure and muttered a few words under his breath. His Stygian Iron staff gleamed a bright purple, then Will felt the bed being swept up from under his body. Everything turned black, then he landed on something mossy. The last thing the prince saw was Nico's anxious eyes staring back at his own.

NICO POV

When the golden prince and Nico landed back at his cave, the warlock decided to wait for the prince to wake. So he waited. And waited. Finally, he saw Will's clear blue eyes open up, looking groggily at his, then they widened when he realized where he was. He sprang up to his feet, looking around wildly. Nico put a hand on his shoulders to steady him, which brought Will's attention to him, his cheeks reddening a bit.

"I have transported you to my humble home/laboratory. The only rules are not to eat or drink anything here. Oh yes, also since I technically kidnapped you, you cannot escape."

"Wait WHAT? You kidnapped me? Did you at least leave a note?" Will panicked again. Nico sighed. The prince did not seem to get the definition of the word _kidnapping. _

"No, I did not leave a note. You are going to stay here forever so that you can never ever find _true love, _boy or girl. Understand? Isn't my plan simply genius? You will finally suffer!" the warlock crowed, feeling victorious.

Will chuckled a bit. "Sure, your plan is _simply genius _or whatever. But why do you want me to suffer? I didn't do anything to you, now THAT I'm sure of"

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do. I find it insufferable, the way you can just stand there so perfect, with your perfect hair, your perfect voice, your perfect eyes-" he droned on, stopping when he realized he said way too much. The prince's reaction was an immediate widening of the eyes in surprise. Nico knew it. The perfect prince was too noble for a disgusting, evil warlock, and probably didn't return Nico's feelings, though he was gay. He ran his pale hands through his midnight-black hair, not caring that he was messing up the style anymore and looked down at his boots.

"Nico", Will said softly, tone of voice drastically changing," Look at me". Nico didn't obey, blushing madly. A soft hand came to his chin and jerked it up gently. Dark brown eyes met blue. Will opened his mouth, and Nico felt a sudden urge to kiss that mouth.

"I-I like you too" the prince finished strongly, feeling weirdly happy, his nervousness buzzing in the back of his mind. He stared hard into Nico's eyes, not wanting to move. Nico stared back until he broke the resounding silence with a croaky "So.."

"So…" Will responded back.

"What do you say we gather some ogre spit? I just ran out.", the warlock continued for him.

Will jolted his attention away from his eyes and looked at him whole, then answered with a quick "Sure"

He was curious about one thing though," Is this a cave? Do you mean to tell me you live in a cave?", he finished, his eyes starting to brim with contained laughter.

"Shut up, Solace."


	10. That Statue Soulmate AU

**It's me, back with my Tumblr writing prompts! This is one where there was a statue that would turn to life if its soulmate touched its hand. My mind was legit screaming SOLANGELO, so I decided to add another chapter.**

"Hey, maybe that statue is your soulmate" Reyna snickered, one day, as she caught Nico staring dazedly at it _again. _

There was an ancient legend surrounding the statue, that if the hand touched its soulmate's, it would become a human. Nico did not believe it though. That statue has been in the middle of the city ever since he was born. Ever since his dad, Hades, was born, which was pretty old, to be fair.

"Hey, Nico? Neeeeks? Earth to di Angelo?" Reyna repeated, prodding him. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at the statue with disgust. Rumors. People would bestow legends onto _anything. _

"Nico?" "

"What?" Nico snapped, jerking his abused arm away from Reyna's prodding.

"Please touch his hand?"

"No"

"Yes?"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes-god damn it, Reyna!"

"I'll get you McDonald's later, okay? It's just one picture."

"Fine" he grumbled, brushing off the bread crumbs he'd been reluctantly feeding the pigeons off his lap. "It better be a Happy Meal, though"

Nico trudged over to the statue slowly, pushing through the midday crowd, and placed his hand over the statue's about a few centimeters above it. Reyna took a picture then came over to him.

"Nico! Put your hand on the statue's this instant, or no Happy Meal"

He sighed, complying. As soon as his palm brushed the coppery surface, the hand turned warm, and the statue toppled onto Nico. He bent his arms, surprised to feel warm human skin beneath the toga of the statue, instead of the cold, hard metal. But, it (or, rather he) was not a statue anymore.

"Holy shit" the statue boy murmured, looking at the crowd that has gathered, awestruck, next to Reyna. "I'm alive. So that means…" he turned to look at Nico, and the shorter boy was awestruck by his eyes. They were a light blue, and not at all like the blue of Jason's eyes, which seemed dull in comparison.

He finished it for the boy, who has now earned the moniker "Statue Boy". "I think I'm your soulmate?" Nico finished off in a question, wincing at how silly the word _soulmate _sounded to his ears

"Yeah" Statue Boy added breathily, absorbing it all in: the crowd whispering and taking pictures, the distant noises of airplanes in the sky, and pigeons hopping _everywhere. _

Reyna suddenly took Nico's hand, who was still holding Statue Boy's in the other hand and ran. It was like a chase scene in a movie, except he doubted that the main character was getting the circulation cut from his hand. She ran into a shop, Nico and Statue Boy skidding to a stop behind her as the doors slammed behind them. A familiar warm scent filled the air.

"Reyna, did you take us to McDonald's?" he said, gasping between breaths.

"I am a woman of honor", stated Reyna, proudly, smirking at Nico, "Now, I would love to get to know your soulmate. I may spare him the 'break his heart, and I'll break your face' speech"

"Maybe?"

"You cannot be too sure"

"Reyna!"

**So, some of you may be surprised I actually updated...and I want to say that this collection of one shots is not officially "over" yet, it is just that I am busy managing my art Tumblr and my Pinterest, both of which I started recently. So yeah. I'm done with the excuses for today, and you guys can look forward to another chapter(hopefully the writing is not as crappy as this one :)).**

**Tumblr(if ya wanna check it out, nobody is, really): **


End file.
